


I would like to

by SepticAce



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: D/s undertones, F/F, F/M, Oral Sex, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-24 03:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30065967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SepticAce/pseuds/SepticAce
Summary: reader eats Yennefer out. That’s it. No plot.
Relationships: Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg/Reader
Kudos: 1





	I would like to

It had been days since you and Yen last got to do anything together. She had been so busy working and you were busy getting the house, and especially the guest quarters, ready for Geralt and Jaskier to visit. You finally finished the task today, the room spotless and decorated with the boys favourite flowers.

You make your way to Yennefers study, knowing she hates to be disturbed but finding yourself unable to spend another minute without her.

“Yen, are you still busy?” You inquire quietly from the half opened door.

You see her, sitting at her desk, papers strewn across it, writing. At the sound of your voice her head lifts and she turns to look at you.

“Come in, darling, I’m almost done here.”

You swiftly make your way over and find a seat on the floor next to Yennefer. She continues her writing, but her free hand comes to rest on your head when you lean against her legs.

It’s a peaceful place for you, sitting by her side. The gentle stroke on your hair making you feel like this is why you were put on this earth. To love and serve and be cherished in return. If you could, you would purr like a satisfied cat.

It takes a couple of minutes, but eventually Yennefer puts down her quill and pushes her chair off the desk a bit.

“Now, what to do with the rest of the day?” She asks, looking down at you with a smile. You turn your face to look at her and a sudden need overcomes you. A need to be intimate, to feel her and to show her how much you love her.

“We could…” Your face heats up thinking about the request in your head. Not that it’s something new, but you do still always shy away putting it into words.

“We could go to our room. I would like to-” you trail off again, embarrassment getting the better of you.

“What would you like to do?” Yennefers voice is gentle, low, without a hint of mockery. If anything, she is impressed and proud that you got this far unprompted. She holds your gaze, waiting for an answer.

“I’d like to make you feel good.” You finally say, immediately dropping eye contact and burying your face in her lap once the sentence is out.

“Is that so?” Her hand that was still resting on your hair glides around to cup your face. Gently, the slender hand lifts your chin to look at her again. “Then let’s not waste time.”

But she doesn’t get up; instead, she scoots herself to the edge of the chair. The front of her long dress gets bunched up at her waist to make room for you to kneel between her legs.

It takes you a second to get your bearings, not having expected to get there quite so immediately - even though you really should have known better with Yen.

Yennefer leans back, resting her hands on her thighs, awaiting your next move.

You press a chaste kiss to the inside of her thigh, deeply inhaling the sorceresses intoxicating scent. Slowly, you move your lips up her leg, getting to the dip where leg and hip meet before turning your head and doing the same on the other side.

Once you reach the top for a second time, you inch closer to her center. The first kiss to her clit elicits a delicious moan from Yennefer, and you know that’s as much teasing as you get. Her hands catch onto the back of your head, pushing you closer to her core. Not with force, but without room for resistance. Though you are happy to oblige, immediately sticking out your tounge, you start lapping at her like you’re starving.

You alternate between drawing circles with your tounge and sucking at the sensitive nub. Yennefers hands tangle in your hair, pushing and pulling to guide you. You moan into her cunt, unable to hide your own pleasure.

“Does this turn you on? Making me feel so good?” There’s only a slight shake in her voice, ever the controlled facade, but you are determined to crumble it today. Her legs clamp around your head with each stroke of your tounge as you eat at her with relentless fervor. Succumbing to the taste of her wetness on your lips you let yourself get lost in the music of her moans and praise.

You can feel the grip in your hair tighten as she gets closer to her release; hips bucking in your face for more friction, which you are happy to provide. You can’t help but let out a whimper at a particularly hard tug on your scalp. Too far gone herself to tease you about it, Yennefer crosses her legs behind you, trapping your head between her thighs completely as she starts to grind down on your tounge.

“Gods you feel so good darling. So damn good for me.” Her words come out between pants and moans, and it doesn’t take much longer for her back to arch and her legs to tighten even closer around you, the movement of her hips turning into little spasms. She rides out her orgasm on your face, you do your best to lick her through it, your tounge only slowing when you feel her grip on you loosen.

Emerging from your feast, you gaze up at the woman above you, more beautiful than ever in her afterglow. You nuzzle your head into her thigh a little, which prompts her hand to return to your head and gently stroke your hair.

“That was good, darling. Real good. Now up you get and into the bedroom so I can have my revenge.”


End file.
